


Pink beauty

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: What if Error's favorite color was Pink/ he wore pink to battle?Maybe I'll add a chapter where he wears a fantastic dress... I'm going to add a chapter where he wears a dress
Relationships: None
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Pink beauty

“Pfft, Error?” His opponent laughed, stopping their battle, he growled in return. “Are you wearing  _ pink _ ?”

The destroyer raised a brow, what he was wearing didn’t matter to the battle, as long as it didn’t get in the way of his attacks or mess him up whatever he wore was fine. Maybe while his shirt was washing it got mixed with the whites, so what? The color was nice anyhow.

“Sorry- Sorry! I just-” Ink wheezed, not able to keep up the battle nay longer, doubling over laughing. Then again, the image of the edgy and rude destroyer wearing bright, hot pink  _ proudly _ was pretty funny. “Oh, stars! I need a moment!”

Error didn’t care, however, and just captured Ink in his strings while he wasn’t paying attention or moving. The artist didn’t notice at all, eye sockets squeezed shut from laughter, a few tears even falling from his eyes.

“It’s a color you stupid squid. You’re going to dry up if you keep this up-”

“You done, Error?” Nightmare gurgling voice came, a tendril holding an unconscious Dream in it.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” The glitch spoke as he threw a still laughing Ink through a portal, Nightmare throwing Dream through it as well before it closed.

“What’s with the pink?”

“Doesn’t matter… I fucking rock this look.” Error smirked, walking through a different portal back to the hideout, “Should I wear a dress next time?”

“Please do-” Nightmare laughed at Error’s sudden self-confidence, “Made it that much easier to defeat Dream, and his confusion was quite hilarious.” 


End file.
